Charmed
by redefinemyworld
Summary: Chat Noir gave Ladybug a locket for her birthday. Chaos insues as he tries to come go terms with the accidental reveal that follows
1. Charmed (1)

Chat Noir looked out to Paris from his perch on the Eiffel Tower. He took a deep breath to calm down his pounding heart.

Today was Ladybug's birthday. He knew it wasn't her real birthday but she had admitted her birthday was in that same week.

So yesterday after Marinette's birthday he took the gold locket from it's box in his drawer. He figured it was the perfect present to give his Lady, it once belonged to his mother. He felt that by giving it to one special girl in his world, he might feel somehow connected to his mother again.

The light thump behind him alerted him of Ladybug's arrival.

He turned around with a soft smile on his face, "Catty Birthday, M'lady." He dipped into a low bow, one hand behind his back and the other stretched out towards her, with a black box laid in the palm.

He looked up at her expression, and gave her a lopsided smile. Her mouth hung open in a circle and her cheeks we're flushed a soft pink. He decided he liked that look on her.

She closed her mouth and smiled beautifully at him, "Thank you, Chat."

She reached out and took the box from his hand as he straightened up.

Chat watched with baited breath as she opened up the box. His mom's locket was in the shape of two, gold hearts hooked together, lined with small rose quartz. It was empty when she gave it to him.

Ladybug gasped as she looked at the dainty locket. She opened it and found a selfie she and Chat had taken on one of their patrols.

"Kitty, it's beautiful," she looked up at him with round eyes, "This must've cost a fortune. I can't take it from you."

"Au contraire, M'lady. That gift came straight from my heart," he assured. "My mother gave it to me."

Ladybug's eyes widened, Chat Noir just kept dropping bomb after bomb on her.

"Now I really can't take it from you!"

Chat smiled contently at her, "She would've wanted you to have it... I want you to have it. It would make me extremely happy if you kept it M'Lady."

Her eyes softened as she took in his expression. He really wanted her to have it.

Well she wasn't going to disappoint him, "Can you help me put it on."

His breath hitched as she held out the locket to him. He nodded dumbly and she turned around to put on the necklace.

He stood behind and maneuvered around her puffy pigtails to get the necklace on. Hooking it on was a bit of a mission with his shaky hands.

He took a step back when he finished.

She turned around and he was knocked two sides when he took in her delighted smile.

"How do I look?"

"You're a sight for sore eyes, M'Lady."

 ** _done!! tell me what you think!!!_**


	2. Charmed (2)

Marinette hummed as she stroked the locket around her neck.

A week ago, she was scared to touch it. But now, she completely accepted it was _hers._ Given to _her_ by _her_ best friend.

He was _hers._ Tikki whizzed in front of Marinette to gain her attention. The kwami giggled at the awestruck look on her Chosen's face.

Marinette was completely taken with the thought put into the gift, that was a no-brainer.

Tikki giggled, "Come on, Marinette, I know it's lovely but you're gonna be late for school... again."

Marinette snapped out of her reverie and blushed, "You're right, Tikki." She tucked the locket into her shirt.

Marinette rushed down to the kitchen and grabbed her lunch bag. She left through the bakery to give her Maman and Papa a kiss before rushing to school.

She got to school a few minutes early and greeted Alya who was talking to Rose and Juleka at the entrance. Rose and Juleka walked away from them.

"So are you finally going to tell me who gave you that necklace?" Alya asked after hugging Marinette.

For the past week, Alya has been asking who got her that necklace, and for the past week Marinette had kept tight-lipped about it.

Alya doesn't even know what's the necklace looks like. The only way she knows it's there is by the gold chain that peeks out from under her shirt.

Marinette smiled secretively, "It's from a special friend."

Alya huffed at the vague response and followed Marinette to their classroom.

But Alya had enough, she was going to keep pestering her until she had a straight answer. Poking her in the ribs lightly to make her jump, Alya began whining, "Marinette!"

Marinette mimed zipping her lips. They slid into their seats behind a conversating Adrien and Nino.

"Alya, just accept that you're not gonna drag this one out if me," Marinette sighed.

Nino turned to look at the girls, "Woah! Marinette is keeping a secret from Alya? And succeeding? Als, I think you've lost your touch," he chuckled. By then Adrien was also looking back.

Alya sent a sour scowl Nino's way. "Marinette got this mystery necklace from this mystery friend and she won't tell me about it! She won't even tell me what it looks like."

Adrien looked at Marinette, "We all have our dirty little secrets don't we." He winked at Marinette, who flushed deeply. She switched her gaze to a laughing Nino.

"Well, come on, Mar. Let's at least see what it looks like," Nino suggested.

Marinette but her lip and looked at the three pairs of eyes staring at her: one pair annoyed, another pair amused and one pair curious. She really didn't want to tell them. It just felt so... _personal._ The locket was a lice of Ladybug, a piece of Chat Noir.

She wasn't going to open it up to them, so she decided to meet them halfway.

"Okay," she muttered quietly.

She slowly pulled the locket out from underneath her shirt. The metal felt warm against her palm as she wrapped her small hand around it. She held it securely to her chest, where her heart beat in sure protectiveness.

"Well," Alya pressed, "show us."

Marinette uncurled the locket from her palm and let it hang loose from her neck.

He head spun as she felt exposed to the point that she barely heard the sharp gasp coming from Adrien.

 ** _next_** ** _take--_**


	3. Charmed (3)

Adrien drew in a sharp gasp at the necklace Marinette pulled out.

It was his _mom's_ locket.

It was _his_ locket.

It was _Ladybug's_ locket.

... It was _her_ locket?

Marinette had the locket. The locket he gave to Ladybug. Marinette.

 _Marinette... Ladybug... Marinette... Ladybug..._ His vision swam with deep blue eyes, pink cheeks and pretty smiles.

Alya's squeal pulled him out of his inner turmoil.

"Oh, my gosh! It's gorgeous. Aren't you gonna open it? " Alya pushed.

Marinette's mouth settled in a thin line, "No."

"Why not, girl?"

"Alya, showing it to you took a lot. What's inside it is incredibly personal."

Alya lifts a brow and leaned back from Marinette's steel stare.

 _Ladybug's_ steel stare.

The bell range and the Mme. Bustier walked in with her folio.

"Everyone pull out you tablets we have a lot to work through today..." her voice trailed off from Adrian's concentration.

For once the tables had turned. Marinette was determined to find some way to rid Chat Noir from her and the best way to do that was to throw herself in some work, so the class had her full concentration. But, school boffin, Adrien, was completely in his own world, where two girls became one.

One, one, _one._

His mind swam with Marinette and Ladybug. Visions of their, oh so, similar eyes, but completely different smiles. His mind swam with the spelling of each name and the words fell apart.

 _L_

 _A_

 _D_

 _Y_

 _B_

 _U_

 _G_

 _M_

 _A_

 _R_

 _I_

 _N_

 _E_

 _T_

 _T_

 _E_

What does it add up to exactly? The love of his life? His best friend? His first friend?

Did he even know who she was anymore.

He turned his seat without thinking.

So close. She had been so _close._ But he never saw her. He never saw that same concentrated look in her face. He never saw the identical hair.

Nothing was right anymore. Everything was... was...

" _drien... Adrien!"_ a voice snapped. Mme. Bustier stood at the from of the classroom, her lips pursed in irritation. "Please pay attention, Mme. Dupain-Cheng will still be here later on."

Marinette flushed in embarrassment and sunk into her seat with a shocked squeak.

Adrien groaned in his head. He was screwing it up before it even began!

"Yes, Mademoiselle."

He tried to pay attention for the next hour and stop his mind drowning in thoughts of bluebell eyes.

The lunch bell couldn't have rang fast enough.

Nino walked beside Adrien, "Dude, what was that?"

"What was what?" Adrien asked, faking confusion.

"Don't play dense, man. You know what I'm talking about, you ogling Marinette."

"Ogling? There wasn't any ogling going on."

"Then what do you call staring at a girl for two minutes straight with your jaw on the ground?"

Adrien was at a loss of what to say. He sighed. He didn't know how to explain to his friend what he felt for Marinette. Was she a friend, was she more, was she anything anymore?

Adrien knew one thing though.

She was definitely Buginette.


	4. Charmed (4)

Marinette was confused.

She noticed Adrien staring at her, but she didn't know what she did or what he wanted. He seemed to be off in his own world.

When Mme. Bustier called him out, she felt slight embarrassment that someone else noticed.

She and Alya walked side by side as she carried the conversation. In her stewing Marinette didn't even notice she was stroking the necklace.

" _..nette. Marinette!_ " Alya snapped, "Gosh, girl, are you feeling okay. You don't seem completely with us today."

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."

Marinette really did have a lot on her mind, but t all had to do with one person. Her mind swirled with emerald, green eyes and gold, fluffy hair. The cheeky smile and boyish voice enveloped all coherent thoughts.

A tap on her shoulder made her jump.

 _What was with people and touching her today?!_

She whipped around, her infamous glare at the ready to chide the guilty party but it faltered as soon as she caught sight of his face.

Wide eyes and flushed cheeks was a usual uniform when interacting with Adrien, but it was weird to see it on his face, too.

Marinette watched curiously as his eyes looked everywhere but her. He nervously scratched his arm as he tried multiple times to say something.

Marinette was shocked to say the least - was Adrien Agreste _flustered?_ Because of _her?_

She bit back a shocked squeal and through him a bone, "H-Hey, Adrien. Did you n-need something?"

His eyes widened a little, "Uh, uhm, yeah! Yes! I... could I - um - talk to you? In private, I mean?" Adrien mentally face palmed. _Smooth talking Agreste,_ he mocked himself.

"Uh, yeah sure."

Marinette followed Adrien to a private corner of the quad, while completely ignoring Alya's not so subtle thumbs up.

 _Deep breaths, Mar, you've got this. It's just Adrien Agreste, the love of your life. No big deal. He's another human, puts on his pants two legs at time like the rest of us. Do NOT think about him putting on his pants, you pervert!_ Marinette decided to end her inner monologue there. Her face was red enough, she didn't want to look like Barney's butt.

 _Come on, Agreste. It's just Ladybug. And Marinette. But, no biggie, you talk to them both everyday right? I mean, I guess it's different because now their the same person, in fact, this should be double as easy. Easy Peasy, right? Its not like she could totally get angry and reject you within an inch of your life! You got this!_ Adrien killed off his imagination before he could phsyc himself out any further.

They stopped and faced each other in tense silence.

"So I just wanted to-"

"Did you need to talk about-"

They began at the same time. Their words collided and created white noise. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other with wide eyes before they started giggling at the same time.

"You go first-"

"Sorry for interrupting-"

Once again they collapsed into a joint pile of mirth. The giggling killed any nervous tension there was before.

 _This._

He could see it. He could see Marinette and Ladybug in their soft giggles and bright eyes. They were Buginette. She was _his_ Buginette.

He was happy. Kind, funny, cute Marinette was his fiesty, brave Lady.

Her eyes were watering with laughter and her cheeks were flushed from breathlessness. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look more beautiful.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he blurted it out before he could think.

Marinette stopped laughing and gaped.

Adrien Agreste asked _her,_ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_ on a date!

 _Is this heaven? Am I dead?_

Adrien looked at her expectantly, waiting for a reply.

What Marinette said next was not her fault. She panicked! Adrien was looking at her all cute like and she couldn't take it! Her mouth spoke before her brain could catch all the time, but this time definitely took the cake!

"Sorry, but I'm dating Chat Noir!"

 ** _oh my gosh!!! the response I got on this story was so positive that I just had to get more done for you! thank you for the support! it's insane!!!_**

 ** _to be honest this story was meant to be short but these characters do what they want so here's another chapter! and again thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favourites!_**

 ** _I love you all!_**


	5. Charmed (5)

"Sorry, but I'm dating Chat Noir!" she blurted. She covered her mouth with her hand before anymore words she might regret came out.

 _Wait what?! What the heck Marinette, he must think you're a total nutcase!_

"Wait what?" Adrien gaped at her completely shocked. He knew he wasn't dating Ladybug, or Marinette no less!

"Yeah!"

 _Why did you confirm that?!_

"Really?" if she was gonna do this then Adrien was gonna milk it for what it's worth. "Since when?"

Marinette winced at the question. She _hated_ liars! So, what exactly was she doing announcing to the boy she's been crushing on for a year, that she was dating someone! A super hero, no less! Who was going to buy such an out fetched fib!?

Adrien Agreste apperantly.

"Since never?" she said. "I'm not dating him, I don't know why that came out, but I just get flustered and maybe I have a teensy crush on him. But who wouldn't, I mean have you seen him in that leather? And those eyes and I guess his puns are kinda funny. But he can't know that he already has an ego the size of Canada, but it's really cute how he needs confirmation that he's doing a good job and, oh, I'm rambling about my crush to my cr-guy who just asked me out and holy crap I'm rambling please stop me!"

Adrien sputtered with laughter into the palm of his hand. Marinette blushed.

"Stop laughing!" Marinette whined.

Adrien composed himself, "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I have a crush on Ladybug."

He titled his head and smirked at her as she gaped at him.

"That's cool I guess."

"You know, Marinette, Chat Noir and I are pretty close, if you wanted, I could put in a good word for you," he suggested.

Marinette had emotional whiplash, the boy who just asked her out was suggesting to set her up with a _super hero._

 _What has the world come to?_

Marinette dumbly nodded as Adrien prattled off his idea.

"You know what? Let's hang out together school. Maybe then you and I could talk about ways to catch Chat Noir's attention."

"Uh, yeah sure," Marinette accepted. Well, if she was gonna keep up this charade, might as well go the whole way. "I'll meet you at the main entrance after last period."

"See you then," Adrien said, placing a hand on her shoulder before walking away.

Marinette reminded her lungs how to breathe as he walked away. She was somehow going to have to interact with Adrien, so that he could give her advice on how to catch Chat Noir's attention.

She hated to sound arrogant, but she didn't need _help_ to catch his attention.

Marinette shook her head of those thoughts and made her way back to to Alya. All the questions her best friend had faded to white noise as she thought about her appointment that afternoon.

 ** _Thanks for all the reviews and favourites you guys have been giving this story it gives me life. I know the end of this chapter was anticlimactic but the next chapter is gonna be everything._**


	6. Charmed (6)

Adrien had a plan.

Okay, Adrien had no plan. He had no idea what he was doing, or where he was going with his crazy idea, all he knew was that it was going to get him in deep poop.

For the whole of last period, Adrien tried to piece together his story. It had to be perfect.

He glanced up at the clock. Two minutes until the end of the day.

Two minutes on how to figure out a plan to trick Marinette. To trick _Ladybug_. His stomach buzzed with anticipation and dread as it dawned on him.

Isn't it lying, what he was doing. He was lying. He was becoming the one thing she hated.

The bell rang and students began packing up their belonings. He looked behind him and witnessed Marinette standing up. She stopped next to him and turned a little pink.

"A-aren't we gonna leave," she said, nodding to his things which were still on his desk.

"Um, yeah. Let me just..."

Marinette waited patiently while he put away his tablet. She cringed internally at the thought of talking about liking her best friend with her crush. Oh, the irony.

"Let's go," Adrien said smilig at her. She tried to return the smile and hoped it didn't look like a grimace.

Adrien led the way, sweating bullets. Was this a good idea? Should he be doing this? Common sense says no. But Chat Noir isn't known to listen to his common sense.

 _Embrace the chaos._

Adrien couldn't help but notice the smiles and waves in Marinette's direction. She was incredibly popular with girls and boys. He wasn't jealous, in fact it made him smile, because at the end of the day she liked him, well half of him. And could anyone blame him for feeling so proud of her.

They walked in a silence that bordered on comfortable and tense as they made it outside.

The world moved around them cars drove past, people running errands and them walking with their backs straight.

"We're going to an ice-cream shop nearby. Is that okay?" he asked her. He flushed a pretty pink when he noticed her blue eyes widen with shock.

"Y-yeah, that sounds great," she stammered softly. Marinette looked down at her feet and missed the small smile he gave her.

They rounded the corner and the shop was in view. They went in and Adrien found a spot for them near the back.

"I'll go get us some ice-cream. Do you have suggestions?"

"I wouldn't mind some Cookie Dough," she smiled.

He nodded with a smile. Of course she'd like Cookie Dough. It didn't take long for him to come back and settle in the seat across from him.

"What'd you get?" she asked.

"Vanilla."

She giggled sweetly and he pouted slightly. "What? You got a problem with vanilla."

She smirked impishly, "No, but it would make sense for Adrien Agreste to get vanilla."

He blushed at her soft jab. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're very... mild mannered."

Adrien scoffed, "I'm anything but mild. There's a lot more going under these pretty, blonde locks."

Marinette raised a brow at his audacity.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she snorted.

Adrien, feeling offended, schooled his face into a deadpan expression, "You don't believe me." She shrugged casually.

They fell into a light silence before Adrien broke it, "So Chat Noir."

He smirked behind his spoon when she blushed. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

Adrien tilted his head, "Why not? Aren't crushes a big deal?"

"Well yeah, but it's kind of embarrassing."

"Liking Chat?"

"Yeah," she said. Adrien's brow furrowed. Was he that bad? Marinette noticed his expression, "No, not in that way. It's just... liking someone so far out your league. It sounds like you're just like every other fangirl."

Marinette didn't exactly know what to say, so she just used the emotions she felt when liking Adrien. Adrien quirked a brow, he didn't know what to say to that. She was Ladybug wasn't she, how in the world would she be out of _his_ league. If anything it the other way around.

"You're not?"

"I don't know, maybe I am. I could like him all I want but if I don't talk to him or get to know what's under the mask, will I ever know if I genuinely like him." Marinette was a little more honest than she would have liked when she said this.

Adrien hummed in agreement.

"Maybe, that's what makes you different."

 ** _Hey everybody. so far this is the longest chapter, I know it's short and I could've gone on but I honestly feel more comfortable with the chapter length I didn't want to drag it out. by any luck I'll have the next chapter out by Friday. I'm going to be travelling tomorrow so I'll write one then and publish it. I'll see you guys in the next one_**

 ** _bug out._**


	7. Charmed (7)

Marinette played the words in her head, _Maybe that's what makes you different._ "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. A fangirl just wants to date, the mask the hero. In fact I can honestly relate to this. The fangirls, maybe not all of them but some of them, they are more interested in the famous person. If I wasn't famous or Chat wasn't a super hero, they wouldn't look at either of us twice. It's rare to find someone who admired what we do while genuinely wanting to know _us."_

"So you're saying, because I'm curious what he's like without the mask means that I could genuinely lo-like him." Marinette didn't know why she was asking. She knew Chat, she knew what he was like and she wasn't supposed to winder what he did after hours. By maybe she didn't know him the way she thought, maybe she was curious what he was like.

Marinette's head spun. Was this still _just_ about Adrien?

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Ladybug studied the view of Paris from her perch atop the Notre Dame. Tonight was a patrol night and she was waiting for a certain black cat to make his appearance.

"M'Lady," a voice purred beside her ear.

She smiled delicately, "Chaton." She turned towards him next to her and drank in the honey blond hair and iridescent green eyes. He was smiling, that same bright smile as always. What made him so happy? "Chat?"

"Mmm?"

"What makes you happy?" she asked, curious.

"You, M'lady," his smile was soft. She didn't miss the affection that shone through his eyes. In fact, it sent a warm shiver down her spine.

"Oh," she uttered quietly. She turned her face to avoid catching his eye, lest he see her blush.

She figured there was more to it but his sincerity hit her like a bulldozer. Chat Noir was sweet. He was... special. More, he made her feel special.

She swung her yoyo, connecting it to a far off rooftop and swinging away without another word. Not hearing the click of a baton she turned mid-swing.

"You coming, kitty."

He beamed and jumped off the roof dramatically and used his baton to push himself away from the building. She giggled at his spectacle and they patrolled the mean streets of Paris together.

It was quiet. Quiet enough to allow Ladybug to get stuck in her own thoughts.

Was she fair to Chat Noir? The answer came to her quickly and her tummy churned. She looked at him swinging next to her with concentration. They landed on a roof at the same time and he had a mask of comfort on his face.

No, she wasn't fair to Chat. She never had been. She's been rejecting him for a long time for Adrien. Adrien who she didn't know well, Adrien who made her feel nervous as opposed to the security she felt with Chat. But when Adrien asked her out, the least she could have done was said yes, if she was going to reject Chat for him she might as well have made it worth while. But she hadn't, instead she rejected him, for Chat? It made no sense to her. What had she been thinking?

It's like she went around breaking hearts for fun. What exactly was wrong with her? She's had multiple chances at happiness at this point in time and she's shot every one of them down.

But then again, what had spurred on Adrien's sudden interest in her? He's never looked at her twice and then suddenly he's asking her on a date, then setting her up with her 'supposed' crush.

He was sending her more mixed signals than a broken traffic light.

She was such a mess.

"I don't think you're a mess, M'lady." Chat Noir said.

Had she said that out loud? Oops.

"But if you were a mess, you'd be a hot one," he winked at her when he said this.

Marinette couldn't help it. She sputtered, laughing out loud. His chest puffed with pride at making her laugh.

If there was one person she could count on to get her out of her head, it was Chat Noir.

 ** _i noticed a lot of you were mad at Marinette and i didn't know what to think. it wasn't my intention to make her seem ungrateful but the comments were hilarious. but she does feel remorse, i don't know if its enough to make you forgive her. but if you don't its watevs most of this is me winging it so if y'all gonna stay mad at her i'mma just roll with it. and heres that chapter i promised yesterday. so yeah, please review you guys make me happy_**


End file.
